Never To Leave
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: I tried to scream, to get away, but I couldn't. The cloth was forced in my mouth, and making a noise was impossilbe. My hands were tied behind my back as I watched him grab Freddy, the animatronic, and drag it into the next room. Freddy began screaming before it suddenly stopped, the last sound hanging in the air like poison before finally stopping. LOTS OF GORE!
1. Chapter 1

**_So, I got this story idea, and figured that I could write another Five Nights At Freddy's fanfiction. Enjoy._**

_(Bonnie's P.O.V.)_

_I tried to scream, to get away, but I couldn't. The cloth was forced in my mouth, and making a noise was impossilbe. My hands were tied behind my back as I watched him grab Freddy, the animatronic, and drag it into the next room. Freddy began screaming before it suddenly stopped, the last sound hanging in the air like poison before finally stopping._

* * *

_(Present day)_

Fredbears Family Diner. A small little pizzaria that was popular in town. It was right across the street from the hight school and next to the middle school, so the teachers let the students go there for lunch most of the time instead of the odd mystery meat the lunchladies fed us. It's also where I met my best friends.

First there was John, the undefined leader of the group. He was one of the high school students, but didn't act it. His hair was light brown and his eyes were blue that always had a playful sparkle in them. We often called him Freddy, for he was like the human counterpart for the animatronic.

Next was Natalie. She was the other high school student, and the playful one. Her hair was bright blonde and cut short, and her eyes were an odd shade of blue that made them seem purple. She was Chica to us.

Danny was the shy one. The two of us had grown up together. He had red-brown hair and brown eyes, eyen though he could barely see out of his right eye. Wearing glasses did nothing to help. Naturally, he was Foxy.

My name is Jake. My mom had let me dye my hair purple not too long ago, but told me that it's too expensive to change back. My eyes are blue. To the group, I was Bonnie.

* * *

The day had started out like any other, Foxy riding his bike next to me on the way to school, both of us stopping and chaining them to the rack. Homeroom had been normal enough, the annoying flirty girls leaning on our desks while Foxy scribbled something in his agenda. Before long, lunch had rolled around.

"I hate school." I mumbled. Foxy looked at me in shock as he closed his locker. "I mean... I hate some of the _people _in school." I corrected.

"I hear you Bonnie." Foxy said. Sometimes I think that Foxy's lack of eyesight improved his other senses. The two of us started to walk towards the entrance of the school, passing the mostly empty lunchroom. We walked by the entrance, nodding at the student council member, who had been allowed to eat earlier so she could keep an eye and make sure that only students and teachers came back into the school. Foxy and I walked the short distance to Fredbears Family Diner, sitting at the usual table and waiting for Freddy and Chica. Then I felt a pair of hands clamp down on my shoulders. "Gah!"

"I got you!" Chica laughed.

"Yeah, you got me a heart attack!" Looking over at Foxy, I noticed that he was shaking. Chica walked over to him, sliding into the booth next to Foxy.

"Sorry about that."

"I-it's okay." Foxy said. "I'm just not that good with jump scares... or any scares for that matter..."

"Chica, were you scaring Foxy again?" All three of us looked over at Freddy, who slid into the booth next to me. "You know he doesn't like it."

"I was trying to scare Bonnie, not Foxy." Chica corrected. "But, I guess I did scare Foxy by accident." We all stopped talking when Bonnie, the animatronic, walked over to our table, ready to take our orders. A few minutes later, despite the crowds, we were all eating our pizza and talking. None of us had any idea that a certain Golden Freddy would come over to where we were.

_**First chapter done! I hope to update again sometime this week, but no promises. This story is also really fun to write. Until then, CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Freddy's P.O.V.)  
_

**"Hey kids!"** Freddy Fazbear said to us. **"Are you having fun?"**

"Yeah, thanks." I said. We watched as the large bear went to the next table, asking the same question to the other customers. Some of the high school students actually swore and flipped him off. I was rather annoyed by that. Freddy was only doing what he was programmed to do.

"So, how much do we each owe?" Chica asked, picking up the check. She opened her wallet, taking out a five. Chica passed the wallet to Foxy, and he copied her. Then it went to Bonnie, then to me.

"Hi there..." I turned to look at who was next to us, and saw a little boy. He had blonde hair, like Chica's, but his eyes were almost gold. He seemed to be younger then Bonnie, who was the youngest of our group. Bonnie leaned forward from his seat next to me, and Foxy did the same from his seat, and their foreheads collided. Both fell back into their seats. Chica and I leaned back in our seats so the two of them could see.

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm Lyam." He said. "You look kinda familiar, so I thought I'd say hi." He was looking at Chica. She looked back at him.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are." She said.

"Oh. Sorry." Lyam said.

"It's okay." I said. "Everyone makes mistakes like that once in a while." Lyam shrugged, going to sit back down at his table. All of us watched as he sat down.

"Should we get going?" Chica asked, pulling out her phone and looking at the clock. "Classes are starting in a bit."

"Sure." I said. But right as we were going to get up to leave, another animatronic came over to our table. Golden Freddy.

"_Hey kids!_" He said, the same greeting that Freddy Fazbear had used not ten minutes ago. But the voice didn't sound robotic. Foxy shifted in his seat, pushing his glasses up his nose. But another thing was making me nervous. Golden Freddy was only used for birthdays. "_You've won a special prize!_"

"Uh... we'd love to stay for it, but we can't." I said quickly, pulling Bonnie to his feet while Chica did the same with Foxy. "We have school." I heard Golden Freddy curse, but then he leaned in closer to me. His breath smelled of beer and cigarettes. _Definitely_ NOT_ an animatronic. _I thought to myself.

"_Then I hope you come back later for your prize!_" I nodded, and Chica and I dragged the younger two out of the building. I lingered in the doorway, watching as Golden Freddy went over to the table that Lyam was at. The blonde grinned, getting up and taking the animatronic's hand. He was led to a room that said 'Workers Only,' and that was when we left with the younger two.

* * *

_(Foxy's P.O.V.)_

It was later in the day. After Freddy and Chica dragged us out of Fredbears, Freddy explained what had happened. Bonnie and I made it back to school just before the bell rang. I was sitting in math class, trying to make sense of the numbers in front of me. They were small and blurry.

"Bonnie." I whispered. "Could you...?"

"Yeah." He pointed to each of the numbers that I asked, saying which each one was.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I finished the worksheet and placed it in the basket at the front of the classroom before sitting back down.

"Who do you think the man in the Golden Freddy suit was? And what do you think he wanted to give us?" I asked.

"Probably nothing good." Bonnie said. "Freddy said that man smelled like a walking drug dealership."

"That's gross."

"Lyam went with him." I stopped, dropping my pencil.

"He did?" Bonnie nodded. "I feel so bad for him. He'll probably... you know..."

"Die?"

"Yeah." I said. "That's the word."

**_I have no other ideas for this chapter. Oh well. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm going to give a few nightmares with this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Also, a bit of insanity from Purple. God. I'm getting chills writing this.  
_**

_(Lyam's P.O.V.)_

'_Why did I listen, why did I listen, WHY DID I LISTEN?!_' I screamed in my head. The rope binding my hands behind my back was too tight, and small amounts of blood trickled down my hands and drip off my fingertips. I could only see patchy spots of light because of the sack... or whatever it was that was forced over my head. Then the light disappeared. I let out a whimper.

"Shh..." The man that had dressed up as Golden Freddy and led me in here cooed. "It'll all be over soon." He pulled the sack roughly off my head. There was a dim light coming from the exit sign, barely showing me the room I was in. Then he forced my mouth open and shoved a rag into my mouth. I couldn't force it out. "Your name is Lyam, right?"

I nodded.

"Such a nice name..." Then he sat down. He started stroking my hair. "Such a sweet boy, Lyam." I tear slid down my face. "Please don't cry... Do you want me to make it stop?"

I nodded again.

"I can do that. But you need to be very... very... quiet. Don't make a sound..." He had one finger to his lips, and with his other hand he reached behind his back, feeling for something. He pulled out a large knife, and I started to scream through the rag. "Ah ah ah! Remember, you need to be quiet." I didn't listen to him. Then he hit me across the face with the flat side of the blade. I fell to the floor and blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up again, my arms, back and legs were burning as if fire had been poured onto them. I was still tied up.

"Oh good, you're awake." The man cooed, flicking on a light. I winced, and then saw what he looked like. He had brown hair poking out from under a purple baseball cap, a purple t-shirt, purple jeans and purple shoes. He was, in all honesty, a purple man. "Now I'm going to end your pain..." Purple took the knife from before, which had blood dripping from it, and pressed it to my neck. "Goodbye, Lyam." I felt the blade slip along my throat and coughed, feeling the rag become wet and heavy. I tasted metal, and dropped to the ground again, not waking up.

* * *

_(Purple's P.O.V.)_

"Poor Lyam..." I said, looking at the sleeping boy on the floor. The gashes were bright red. "He was too tired to play anymore..." I wiped the strange red liquid from my hands. I pulled over the Golden Freddy costume over to the sleeping boy, taking the head of the costume off. I picked Lyam up, forcing him into the costume and hearing snapping and squishing noises. Then I fitted the head back on, hearing a loud "pop."

"There you go. Sweet dreams..." Then I put the costume back where it was supposed to go. For some reason it was heavier then before. "Sweet dreams..."

* * *

_(The Next Day)  
_

_(Chica's P.O.V.)_

I sat nervously at Fredbears, drinking my soda. The whole place was quiet, even the animatronics. Mostly, what everyone was talking about was Lyam's sudden disappearance.

"Where do you think he went?" Bonnie asked. "His mom said he just... up and left."

"No, that's what the news reporter said his mom said." Foxy corrected.

"It's close enough." Freddy said. "Do you think it was the Golden Freddy dress-up?"

I looked down, stirring my soda with my straw. "Probably."

"Oh no..." Foxy said. I turned around, seeing Springtrap, the yellow version of Bonnie.

"Him now?" Bonnie asked. "Who's next, the Marionette?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Freddy muttered.

"_Hey kids! Sorry my friend couldn't be here today, but he had too much pizza last night._" Springtrap said. "_But he told me to remind you that you won the prize! Are you coming this time?_" I bit my lip, and a shiver ran up my spine. The voice was the same as yesterday.

"No, thank you." Freddy said, speaking for all of us. I was thankful.

"_I'm sorry, but it's required for you to come with me the second time you've been asked._" He grabbed Freddy and Foxy's arms, pulling them to their feet. Foxy was shaking even more now then he was yesterday when I tried to scare Bonnie. "_It would be easier if the two of you came without me having to use force._" I was shaking now as Bonnie stood up. I took his hand. Foxy was on the edge of a nervous breakdown as we were led into the back room.

**_Poor Lyam. He was literally made to be killed. This is actually a first for me. You know, making a character just to kill them. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Foxy's P.O.V.)_

I was shaking so much that it was only Springtrap's deadly grip that kept me standing.

"Freddy..." I whimpered. The older teen reached out, gently brushing my hand.

"We're going to be okay." Freddy assured me. Springtrap led us into a room, letting go of us and waiting until Chica and Bonnie were in the room.

"_I'll be back after hours to give you guys your prize!_" Springtrap said. I fell to the floor, still shaking. He left the room, closing and locking the door. Freddy crouched down next to me, rubbing my back as I started to cry.

"The teachers are gonna notice that we're not back, and call the police." Bonnie said. "Just you wait." I nodded, pulling off my glasses and wiping my eyes. I stood up, looking around the dimly-lit room. Golden Freddy was in one corner, slumped over. Various other things were stored in the room. I walked over to Golden Freddy. There was something dripping from his eyes, nose and mouth. I reached forward, taking some on my fingers and smelling it.

Blood.

I screamed, scooting backwards.

"What happened?!" Freddy yelled. He ran over to me. I continued to scream, pointing at the yellow animatronic.

"_Blood!_" I screamed. "_There's blood on his face!_" Chica was terrified as Bonnie walked over to the costume, looking and then moving backwards quickly.

"The costume is filled with blood. Or at least, whatever's in there is filled with blood... or was, I guess..."

_(Bonnie's P.O.V.)_

"Bonnie, don't touch that thing." Freddy ordered. I ignored him, grabbing the soft bear's head. I turned it, trying not to listen to the squelching noises. The head came off, and something red and pink and gooey spilled out of the opening I created, covering the bear's chest. I saw bits and pieces of bone among the blood and brain matter. The stench was horrible.

"I'm gonna puke." Chica said. Foxy hadn't stopped screaming, but now it was worse. Stuck inside of the head was blonde hair and yellow eyes.

"Found Lyam..." I whispered before the world went dark.

* * *

_(Purple's P.O.V.)  
_

I was happily waiting for the pizzaria to close, when I could play with the kids. Finally, the lights turned off, and I walked into the room. I could hear screaming.

"Hello kids!" I said. Instantly the four kids looked at me, the smallest one shaking violently. He must be cold. "Do you want to play?" I asked. The smallest one continued to shake.

"Stay away from him!" The one with purple hair yelled, running in front of the shaking child.

"Okay." I walked over to the girl, taking her hand. The oldest one stood up and tried to hit me.

"Let Chica go!" He yelled. I pushed him back and he hit the wall, groaning. The younger two boys were too cold to move. I led Chica, as the oldest one called her, out of the room and to a room behind the stage. I pulled a small amount of rope out of my pocket, tying it around Chica's wrists. Then I went back to the stage, grabbing the Chica animatronic suit.

"We're gonna have some fun, okay?"

* * *

_(Freddy's P.O.V.)_

I ppounded my fist against the door, in sync with the pounding in my head. I could hear Chica crying and screaming, and it pissed me off.

"_You leave her alone, you hear me?! Don't you touch her!_" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, even though I knew that I was being ignored. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing! Then I could hear scraping behind me. I turned around, seeing a large puppet pulling itself out of a large gift box in the corner. It made it's way over to Bonnie, taking the Golden Freddy head out of his hands.

The puppet secured the head back on the body, then resting its hand on Golden Freddy's forehead. I thought that I could hear it mumbling something before walking to Foxy. The puppet repeated the action with Foxy before walking over to Bonnie, and then me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"_You will not die, simply change._" It said. The puppet moved back towards its box, placing its hand on Golden Freddy's forehead once more before returning to the box.

"He said that his name was Marionette." Foxy said. Both Bonnie and I looked at him. "And he said that I'm next."

"No." I said. "None of us are next, we're getting out of here."

Foxy shook his head. "Marionette said that there's no other was out, and Purple Man has the key." The room went silent, but then I noticed something. Chica had stopped screaming. The lock began to jingle, and Foxy stood up, walking to the door. Purple opened it, his shirt and pants splattered with blood.

"Are you ready to play?" He asked Foxy, bending down. Foxy gulped, nodding and taking Purple's blood-covered hand.

"Ready." Then Foxy turned to Bonnie and I. "See you guys later." I could feel tears streaming down my face. I wanted to save them, but there was Foxy, holding hands with death.

"Yeah... see you later, Danny..." Bonnie muttered, watching as the door closed and locked.

_***sobz* What have I done?! I'm a monster! For now, CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Marionette's P.O.V.)_

Though I hated that the security guard was killing the kids, I forced myself to remain in the box. It wasn't like I could do much to stop him. And I had already decided that I would save the kids the best I could. I would help them live on in the animatronics. So until Purple was done, I would remain in my box.

But I hated the screaming and crying.

So I remained in my gift box, trying to block out the screaming from Danny, or Foxy as John and Jake called him. Then, for the second time, the screaming was cut off suddenly.

_(Bonnie's P.O.V.)_

I turned to Freddy. "Say hi to Foxy and Chica for me, will you?" I asked.

"Bonnie, they're dead." Freddy said, tears in his eyes.

"The puppet, Marionette, whatever it is, I get it now." I explained. "He knew what was going to happen tonight."

"I had a feeling."

"I'm gonna run when Purple gets back in here. I'm just gonna bolt for the door, and I'll tell the police and teachers and your parents what happened." I said. Though it sounded selfish, I could only hope that Freddy would understand what I was trying to do.

There was a pause, as if Freddy was deciding on the plan, and thinking of the ways it wouldn't work.

Finally, he spoke.

"Agreed." Freddy said. "But promise you'll come and visit us." I smiled, nodding.

"_You can't..._"

Both of us looked over at the corner, where the Marionette was peering out of his box. It was almost as if the puppet had planned what would happen next years in advance.

Purple came back into the room. I tried to get up and run, but Purple tied my hands behind my back and forced a rag into my mouth. I watched as he grabbed Freddy, the animatronic, noticing for the first time that he was in the room. Then I watched as he grabbed Freddy, my friend, and dragged him into the next room. Freddy started screaming, but then suddenly stopped, the last sound hanging in the air like poison before finally stopping.

The next hour was a blur.

I remember tears streaming down my face, the Marionette stroking my cheek.

I remember Purple coming to get me, seeing the knife, and feeling the blade against my skin, seeing the three other animatronics, Foxy, Freddy and Chica, slumped in the corner.

Slowly, I began to feel tired, the dark so welcome and inviting.

And I saw my friends smiling at me.

* * *

Sirens.

What's with the sirens?

I rubbed my eyes, waking up.

I was on the stage where Freddy, Chica and Bonnie stood and played music. I police officer was shining a light in my eyes, and I lifted my hand to cover them. To my left, I saw Freddy, the animatronic. But looking closer at the animatronic, I recognized the eyes.

Freddy.

The officer continued moving, looking at Freddy and Chica, then walking off to Pirates Cove.

"The robots seem fine!" He yelled. Another one at the front of the pizzeria nodded, and several officers swarmed to the front, leaving. I saw Foxy peeking out of the curtains in Pirates Cove.

"Freddy?" I said, turning to the bear. "Sorry I couldn't run." He chuckled.

"It's alright, Bonnie." Freddy said. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to outrun Purple anyway."

"You did?" Chica asked, butting in.

"Marionette told me."

"Marionette?" She echoed.

"She never saw him." I said. "She had already..."

"I know." Freddy said. I looked back over at Pirates Cove, and Foxy was coming towards us. He sat on the edge of the stage.

"Ahm not sure I be liking that puppet very much." He said. The animatronic voice box made him talk differently than before.

"Well, he was just trying to help." Freddy said. "We have that much to be grateful for. Marionette decided to help us live, even when we were killed."

"Aye. I be grateful for that much." Foxy said. "We be dead if not for that puppet."

_**Finished! But don't you worry children, I'm writing a sequel. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


End file.
